The invention described herein relates to an automated system and method for generating, executing, and documenting software test and work procedures, and in particular to a world wide web-based tool which may be accessed remotely and employed to automatically generate existing or customized procedures.
Test procedures are a tool employed by many business entities to assess the performance of products which they manufacture. In short, a company while developing a product, and especially one that is technically complex, will employ test procedures to gauge the performance, functionality, quality, and reliability of the components which make up the product, as well as the product itself. The test procedure may be as simple as measuring the signal level from the output of an electronic device, or may be as complicated as generating and monitoring the occurrence of a complex series of events in a particular environmental setting. A desired feature of test procedures may be that they are standardized across a particular entity like a company, and easy to access and execute.
Another tool which companies may employ with regards to internal communications are data networks such as the World Wide Web (WWW) or a local area network (LAN). Through use of the data network, parties at remote locations may access information at other locations. One advantage of this type of communication is the ability to manipulate the information, accessed, rather than just view it, using the standard protocols of the WWW.
One tool commonly employed in using the World Wide Web is hypertext mark-up language (HTML). This language is a simple mark-up system used to create hypertext documents which are portable from one platform to another. HTML provides the capability to create links with other HTML documents. If the name of a document is highlighted in hypertext form, all that is required to access this document is the movement and activation of a cursor device. Because HTML is the standard language used on the World Wide Web, no conversion or translation is required when moving from Web site to Web site.
The inventors have recognized that data networks such as the WWW, and HTML, may be a tool employed to automate the generation of test procedures. Further, the inventors have recognized that through the WWW, access may be granted to test procedures which already exist, or custom test procedures may be created through use of a single centralized system.
The invention described herein may include a central processing device such as a server which may be connected to a data network used by remote client systems to access the server. The data network may be the World Wide Web (WWW) or a local area network (LAN) which serves a limited number of remotely located user interfaces using HTML based protocols. Included in the processing device may be a number of processing modules which perform a number of functions in response to information and command signals received over the data network. Also connected to the processing device may be a memory storage which includes a number of pre-existing test procedures as well as a number of HTML template forms which may be presented to the system users who establish a connection over the data network.
The forms may have been created in HTML or supporting language interfaces such that users who access the system may view and enter information through the dialog boxes provided. Further, the forms as screen displays may be included in the HTML which provide for the linking to other HTML documents presently stored in memory.
In order to create new procedures and perform administrative tasks with regards to procedures stored in memory, the processing modules included in the processing device may be individually activated by a system user. One user selectable processing module may include an open function which allows the system user to view procedures titles for documents contained in memory, and then select and view the contents of such documents. Another user selectable function may include a create procedure module through which a system user may create a new procedure either through use of pre-existing templates stored in memory, or through the entry of information in the forms provided.
Yet another user selectable function may be an edit function which allows a system user to access a particular procedure previously generated and edit the contents of the procedure. Steps performed during the edit function may include the same as those performed during the create procedure function. Yet another user selectable function may be the copy, rename, or delete function. Through use of this function, procedures may be copied to create a new procedure, renamed to have a different reference name and/or deleted. In the case of copy or rename all internal references are updated to be consistent with the change in reference name. Procedures, or portions thereof, may be copied, renamed, and/or deleted.
In situations where a system user may have created a custom procedure, a function for submitting the custom procedure for approval may also be included. Upon completion of a procedure, the system user may select a list of names to which to transmit the procedure. Upon receipt of the custom procedure by the selected parties, the same parties may then through use of an approval function review the procedure and either approve or disapprove of it.
In one aspect of the invention, while employing the create function described above, a system user may have the option of creating a custom procedure or may create a new procedure employing pre-existing templates stored in memory. In the situation where the system user wishes to employ pre-existing templates, upon access to the system, a number of selections may be provided to the system through an HTML form. The system user may enter information about the procedure and make selections from the form regarding the content of the procedure. Based on the selections made and the information provided a new procedure is generated. This newly created procedure is stored in a directory and is accessible by other system users.
In the situation where a custom procedure is to be created, while employing the create function, forms may be presented to the system user which provide for the entry of information. Design selections may be presented to the system user of entry of additional information. Forms may also be provided for entering the specific steps to be performed during the new procedure. During this portion of the design associations with other pieces of relevant information may be created. Upon the completion of the entry of information, the system combines the information entered into a new procedure. The custom procedure may then be submitted to a selected number of other parties for review and approval.
In one aspect of the invention, the custom portion of the create function may be divided into a plurality of distinct areas. One area may include an environment section which provides for the entry of information relating to an item or element being tested as well as any other tools employed for this purpose. Another section may be employed to enter data or information which may be required in order to perform the tests. In a procedural section, a system user may enter the individual steps and associate information which may be employed while performing the steps. Another section may be employed to define expected results and engineering analysis there of, to determine success or failure of tests. In another section, associations may be created between the custom procedure being created with other relevant information such as other documents or test reports which may be employed therein. Further with regards to the custom created procedure, the system user may be provided the option to access and employ pre-existing templates and combine these with custom procedures.
In order to implement the system provided herein, the processing device may store the pre-existing templates and interfaces as HTML documents or HTML forms. When a system user, through the data network accesses the processing device, an HTML form may be accessed and displayed. The system user may use such interface devices such as keyboard mouse to enter and manipulate data appearing on the forms. Once sufficient information has been entered into a particular form, a submit button or key may be depressed using the interface devices and the processing device may perform the necessary process in order to create the new procedure. The new procedure may be an HTML document which is viewable and executable over the date network using a Web browser. In creating the procedure the system may create a number of individual HTML documents to create the final procedure.
Once a procedure has been created, the system described herein may further include the functionality to execute the newly created test procedure, or any test procedure which may be stored in memory. Once a procedure is accessed, a system user may enter the information into fields provided in the automated procedure and execute the procedures documenting each step and entering notes or flag information during an interactive session. The results may be documented and time tagged for later review and acceptance by the appropriate parties. dr
FIG. 1 discloses a system diagram for the invention described herein.
FIG. 2 discloses a main page interface viewable by the system user upon initial access to the system.
FIG. 3 discloses a flowchart which describes the selection process for the functions performed by the procedure generating system.
FIG. 4 discloses a directory of procedures templates which are stored in memory.
FIG. 5 discloses a screen display presented upon selection of the create function.
FIG. 6 discloses a flowchart which describes the selection of the create function.
FIG. 7 discloses a screen display which provides a plurality of dialogue boxes for entering information about a new procedure to be created.
FIG. 8 discloses a flowchart which describes the receipt and entry of information relating to the new procedure to be created.
FIG. 9 discloses a screen display which may be employed to review information about a new procedure being created and to choose whether a custom procedure or pre-existing template will be employed in the creation process.
FIG. 10 discloses a flowchart which describes the initiation of the custom design process.
FIG. 11 discloses a flowchart which describes the steps taken with regards to choosing the type of template to be employed.
FIG. 12 discloses a display for navigation of the procedure once it has been created and selecting a particular section of the procedure to begin work on.
FIG. 13 discloses a flowchart which describes the steps performed when entering information in design section no. 1.
FIG. 14 discloses a screen display presented for entering information in section no. 1.
FIG. 15 discloses a flowchart which describes the steps performed when entering information in section no. 2.
FIG. 16 discloses a screen display which is presented for entry of information in section no. 2.
FIG. 17 discloses a flowchart which describes the steps performed in design section no. 3.
FIG. 18 discloses a screen display presented for entry of information in design section no. 3.
FIG. 19 discloses a screen display presented for entry of information with regards to section no. 4.
FIG. 20 discloses a flowchart which describes the steps performed during section no. 4.
FIG. 21 discloses a flow chart which describes the steps performed when the routine design function is chosen.
FIG. 22 discloses a screen display employed in the continue design process.
FIG. 23 discloses a flowchart which describes the operation performed when the edit function is selected.
FIG. 24 discloses the display page presented when the edit function is chosen.
FIG. 25 discloses a flowchart which describes the operations performed on entry of information during the edit process.
FIG. 26 discloses a page presented to facilitate the performance of editing processes.
FIG. 27 discloses a screen display presented when employing the copy, rename, or delete procedure.
FIG. 28 discloses a flowchart which describes the copy/rename/delete processing.
FIG. 29 discloses a flowchart which describes the steps performed in the copy process.
FIG. 30 discloses a flowchart which describes the steps performed during the rename process.
FIG. 31 discloses a flowchart which describes the steps performed in the delete process screen display presented upon selection of the submit function.
FIG. 32 discloses a display page presented when a request is to be submitted.
FIG. 33 discloses a flowchart which describes the operations performed during the submit process.
FIG. 34 discloses the display page presented when the approve function is selected.
FIG. 35 discloses a display presented for approving a submitted procedure.
FIG. 36 discloses a screen display which provides a form for reviewing and either approving or disapproving of a procedure.
FIG. 37 discloses a screen display which provides for entry of information during execution of a procedure.